


Finding Strategies For Life

by GanglyLimbs



Category: RWBY
Genre: And their relationship with Yang, F/F, Focus on the Malachite Twins, Will Go Up to Vol. 4, their relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: After the events of the Yellow Trailer, Melanie and Militia are left searching for something. One for revenge. One to get stronger. This is their journey.





	Finding Strategies For Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a very lovely person who wanted it as a reward for supporting me on my patreon. There is going to be a relationship between Yang and one of the sisters but which one will be revealed later. Also, there are OCs because the sisters need a Team to join. I hope you all enjoy!

The club is in ruins. 

There is rubble everywhere, pillars lying in pieces on the ground, floor cracked, electrical wires flopping around and spitting angrily at them. The men that weren't supporting broken bones limp around, idly cleaning up. Junior watches them for a moment before sending them home.

In the corner, Militia and Melania help bandage the badly wounded. Junior joins them, helping to support people as the girls work.  

They work in silence, the air around them thick. Eventually, Junior speaks up. “I'm sorry, girls.”

“For what?” Melania asks. Her motions are jerky as she wraps one man's arm. Junior has to remind her not to pull too tight. She grunts back. 

“For what happened tonight,” Junior says. “I should have tried harder to stop this.” 

“Shut up,” Melania says. “It’s not your fault. That bitch-” 

“Language,” Junior injects.

“-shouldn’t have come in here in the first place.” 

“We should have stopped her,” It’s the first words Militia has said all night. “We should have been stronger.” She pauses. “ _I_ should have been stronger.” 

“We’re plenty strong,” Melania argues. 

“Evidently not,” Militia says. 

“She just got lucky,” Melania says. “The next time I see her, I’m going to knock her skull right out of her head.” 

“No your not,” Junior breaks in. “I want you two to stay far away from her.” 

“What?” Melania says. “Why?” 

“Because we’re weak,” Militia says. 

“No.” Junior gives her a stern look. “I want you two to stay away from her because she’s nothing but trouble.” 

“So that’s it?” Melania asks. “She just gets away with this?” She gestures to the rest of the club, the glass broken on the floor, the wood bashed to bits. How one light hangs down, dangling. 

“Yes.” Junior sighs. “Look, them’s the breaks in this kind of business. We don’t need the attention on us. So we take our lumps and keep on heads down.” 

“Even though she’s the one who came in here and destroyed the place?” 

“Even then. Do you understand me?” Junior looks at both of them. They stare back. “I said, do you understand me?” 

“Yes,” they say in unison. 

“Good. now, I got to make a few phone calls.” He sighs, looking over them. His mouth goes soft. “Are you girls alright?” 

“Yeah,” Melania huffs. Militia nods. 

“Ok.” With that, Junior gets up, phone already out as he moves to the other side of the room. 

The girls watch him go. 

“Notice you didn’t say anything about your bruised side,” Militia says. 

“Noticed you didn’t say anything about your leg,” Melania shoots back. 

Militia sighs. She looks over to where Junior is pacing, a deep frown on his face, gloved hand tight around the cell phone. They can hear his voice rise and lower. “He has enough on his plate right now. And besides, it’s not so bad.” 

“I can see you wince everytime you move,” Melania says. She finishes bandaging the guy, sending him off with a tap on his shoulder and an order to get some rest. It’s just the two of them now. “What’s going on?” 

Militia shrugs. “I guess, I just want to keep it. For a little longer.” 

“Why?” 

“As a reminder. Of what a failure I am.” 

“What’s with the sudden pity party?” 

“It’s not a pity party. It’s the truth. We should have won. Fuck,” the word is spat. “We should have lasted longer than we did. She...she just came in here and swatted us around like we were nothing.” 

“Are you kidding me? We weren’t nothing.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” Militia slaps the ground. “I was weak. I went down right away. If I could have held my own, we might have won.”

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, neither looking at each other. 

“Then we get stronger.”

“What?”

“If you feel like we did that poor, then we get stronger.” 

“But...how?” 

“We…” Melania looks around, then looks back at her. “We go to a Hunter’s Academy.”

“What?” 

There’s a gleam in Melania’s eye. “Yeah. We go to a Hunter’s Academy. Beacon, because it’s closer. Then we get stronger. And the next time I see that blonde _bitch_ , I’m going to ruin her.” 

“Are you crazy?” Militia glances at where Junior is still yelling in his phone. “You think Junior is going to let us go to a _Hunter’s_ school?” 

“Well, why not? 

“It throws a spotlight on us. You know. Like the complete opposite that Junior wants us to do?” 

“We just, uh, we just put a spin on it. We’re...we’re going to learn more about Hunter’s. And besides, he can’t deny that us going there would teach us how to fight better.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Come on, Militia. You want to get strong right? Tell me this isn’t the quickest way to do that.” 

Militia purses her lips. “That’s not the problem and you know it.” 

Melania looks at her. Then she gets up. 

“Where are you going?”

“To get stronger,” Melania says. She walks over to Junior, who hurries up to finish his phone call. 

“Yeah?” He asks. He glances at where Militia is on her knees, eyes wide as she watches them. 

Melania lifts her head, staring directly at him. “I'm going to Beacon Academy.” 

“Sure,” he scoffs. “Listen. Melania, sweetheart, I'm busy. Can you-"

“I'm serious,” she cuts in. “I'm going to join Beacon Academy.” 

“Do you have any idea how stupid of an idea that is?”   

“I'm going to become strong. Strong enough that no Hunter will ever do this to us again.” 

Both Junior and Militia seem take aback the way Melania seems to spit the words at them. 

Junior clears his throat. “Even if it wasn't a bad idea, do you really think they will let you in? With your background?” 

“Then I’ll fake papers. You know, the thing you taught me to do?” 

“You’re going to get caught. You’re going to get _us_ caught.” 

“Will you trust me on this?” 

“No. It’s too dangerous. You’re not going.” 

Melania stares at him. “Do you think you can stop me?” Then she turns around and starts to walk out.

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to get into Beacon,” she calls back. 

“No, Melania. Stop.”

Melania continues to walk. 

“Stop. Right. Now.”

She does not.

“If you walk out that door, then you can’t come back,” Junior says, voice cracking, body leaning towards her. 

“Junior-” Militia begins. Melania stops and looks at them. 

“No. If she does this, she is putting all of us into danger. If she does this, she’s throwing away all our life’s work down the drain.” He focuses on Melania. “If you do this, you can not come back. Not when they throw you out for being a criminal. Not when you are left begging on the streets where I found you. If you do this, I am not take you back. You’re on your own.” 

Melania is silent. She looks at Junior for along time. Then she looks at Militia. A jolt passes through Militia’s body seconds before Melania says, “If that’s what it takes.” 

And then she walks out, the door swinging behind her. 

Junior and Militia stare at it for a long moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at my tumblr-GanglyLimbs!


End file.
